


The Hunter

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After first movie but not an AU, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III-centric, Just appreciating the boy, a drabble, is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: Hiccup is not a prey, he never was, only that no one had forced him to be the hunter that he always could have been.
Kudos: 25





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Not an AU. This one is also a traduccion from my account at FF.net

Not long ago the Viking world was in a terrible war against dragons; the lives of both races were in constant danger, adults could not afford to become too attached to their children, children did not have an opportunity to live their childhood because they were constantly preparing to face the beasts.

It was hunting or being hunted. And the Vikings were too proud to become prey.

At least that was the way of life until a young man managed to establish peace between the two races. He was not a Viking like others; instead of brute force he had cunning and that made him different. No one believed him capable of anything, yet he did not give up. Along with a dragon they overthrew a monster capable of controlling the will of the other dragons. This was the end of the war but there was no peace yet.

New enemies arrived, some more cunning than others, the young man had to return to his old ways, hunt or be hunted. Only now the enemy had no wings or claws, but an appearance more similar to his own. But he was smart, terribly smart.

If he had been given a chance in the past the young man would have been one of the best dragon hunters; their traps were complete and directly attacked the weak points of their opponents; His plans were brilliant, he just lacked someone to support him.

He was not a prey, Hiccup Haddock had only avoided using all his cards, it was until he was cornered without another exit that showed his true colors and that was terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'll be honest I have no idea where this drabble came from, I was very calm watching videos when I thought that Hiccup was very smart and that he always had a plan for everything and anything. Of course not something perfect but it is enough to keep himself alive and in one piece, not whole but one piece. 
> 
> We will read soon and don't forget the comments!


End file.
